dukesofhazzardfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kevingr
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Needs picture page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Ducksoup (help forum | blog) 17:54, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the welcome!--Kevingr (talk) 18:00, November 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I wanted to extend a more personal welcome to the Wikia. Glad to have you here look forward to working more with you in the future. Wingman1 19:33, November 9, 2015 (UTC) ::As.I am the admin here I would like to let you know I am here to answer your questions and help you in anyway. (I might not edit everyday (health reasons) but I keep a close eye on all my wikis. And try to respond to my messages as soon as possible. :: Wingman1 19:45, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanky you for the personal welcome! I will not be abe to help so much. I do not know the series or any of the older films, just "The Beginning" movie and will therefore concentrate on this topic as well on some formal actions like categorizing. :::I noticed that there is some copy&paste from Wikipedia here includig lots of links to not existing templates or categories. If you look at the , , and , there are lots of redlinks to tragets which never will be useful for this wiki. Some cleaning-up would be good there. :::Regards --Kevingr (talk) 05:25, November 10, 2015 (UTC) No problem, if you ! Anything needing fixing feel free to fix as needed. And I look forward to your contributions. Wingman1 19:02, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :I suggest deleting most of these templates and remove them from the articles. This wiki does't need a template and category system copied from Wikipedia. for example a special infobox for US states if the only state relevant for this wiki is Georgia. Or links to all the historical versions of flags of the United States and so on. I shall start marking them for deletion little by little, then you come in as an admin. :Further, the United States article is merely a Wikipedia clone (in a five year olds version and with tons of external links) having a lot of information irrelevant for the present wiki. I suggest shortening it to the facts relevant for The Dukes off Hazzard and link to the Wikipedia article instead. An example is the article Georgia I wrote. --Kevingr (talk) 08:24, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Admin rights Gave you Admin rights feel free to make the changes you spoke of. I am going to be without home internet for a bit on my phone now and the mobile app sucks. I will be back as so in as u can. And thanks for your work with the Wikia. Wingman1 02:42, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you very much! --Kevingr (talk) 06:41, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Your message/ i have no idea how to that. Mabe wikia can help? If so you can link to my approval ( of your renameing the wikia ) here , Wingman1 15:56, March 12, 2016 (UTC) The additional admin right should help you, You Really have earned them. Please let me know how this works out. Wingman1 15:58, March 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for providing me with the bureaucrat rights. Renaming a wiki, however, can only be done by wikia staff. I shall post a request and link to your approval here. --Kevingr (talk) 13:05, March 13, 2016 (UTC)